Ten Things
by Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd
Summary: Been done to death, Second fic, planning to include characters both cannon and not, Read the AN inside. R&R Please!
1. Rose MJ Weasley

****

**HIYA! Humdinger here, and this is my Newest story: _Ten things. _I know it's been over done, but i couldn't resist. Here's my take on what the NextGen would be like. If some things don't make any sense, don't worry. Some are Ideas I have for a saga of Al's, Rose's, and Scorpius's years at 's goonna be really cool! Fist fights, Dragons, Spider peo- AH HEY! HEY! HEY! you almost made me give away the good part! (**-_-**) **

**Anyways, I'm rambling. So with out further Adeiu, My story.**

(Oh yeah, I don't own Hp..)

* * *

Ten Things

Rose Molly Jean Weasley

1. Albus is her favorite cousin.

He would comfort her when things went bad, make her laugh at the most inappropriate times, and was the only cousin that can handle the Weasley-Granger temper…

That is, until she met Scorpius.

2. George is her favorite uncle.

He would always have time for his god-daughter and would always listen to her whenever she had a problem she couldn't go to her own parents about.

Though, that didn't stop him from being extremely overprotective.

3. Grimmauld Place is where she feels safest.

Most people would think it would be the library or somewhere around the Burrow, but there was just something about the enormous house filled with rooms to explore that got her hooked.

4. She was almost a Ravenclaw.

That Hat must have had some sort of Seer energy in it because though it told her she was smart and indeed had the right stuff for Ravenclaw, something would require her to be brave and clever later on.

How right it was.

5. Sometimes, she hates being a Seer. She's teased about it constantly, always gets visions at the worst possible times, and is always proclaimed as a lunatic when she does see something.

All that changed when she got a pristine vision of a little red head girl running up to her one day. Now she loves it.

6. She hates being compared to her mum.

Everyone always told her how much she looked like her mum or how much she acted like her mum, and she really hated it. They always expected her to be perfect and to know everything. They always seemed to overlook her keeper skills in quidditch and her good sense of humor, two things she got from her dad.

Later on she learns of everything her mother did and just how similar they really are, and she hates the comparison a little less.

7. One of the worst moments of her life has to be when she and her mum had a huge fight.

She, Al, James, and Scorpius were going to be leaving one night to go on a mission for the Order to bring down the half-blood terrorist group that threatened to start a war. Hermione argued that they were too young – Al's, Scorpius' and Rose's 16 to James' 18 – and that they had no idea what war was. She banned her from going. Rose screamed that she hated her. Two hours later headquarters was attacked. Three months later the group was captured and Rose was tortured for information. When she regained consciousness in safe house later on to her mother's relieved face and the word "_Half-Breed" _carved into her arm, she never felt more guilty.

They both cried in each others' comforting arms.

8. Rose Weasley absotively posilutely LOATHES spiders.

Even though her best girlfriend is an Arachnosapien, she is without a doubt, 100% afraid of spiders.

A trait she wishes Hugo had inherited instead.

9. Even though She loves her dad, he is waaaay to clingy.

She was always considered his "Little Girl" and he felt the need to protect her from anything: Spiders, Scorpius, dragons, Scorpius, bogey-men, Scorpius, Scorpius…

Which is why she is totally taken aback when he actually gives Scorpius permission to marry her without him having to prove anything.

When she asks her husband years later what he said to Ron to get his approval, he simply replies: "He took Pity on me after I talked to your mum."

10. She names the redheaded girl she saw in her vision all those years ago Veronica Artemis, whom everyone calls "Ronnie," with affection.

Her life was finally perfection.


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**Chapter Dos! (Isn't my spanish bueno?)**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter

1. He's always wanted to be like his Dad.

And in some ways he is: the hair, the eyes, the Gryffindor stupidity everyone calls "Bravery;" He's even the seeker for Gryffindor.

2. Although he knows he should be proud of it, he hates his name.

I mean siriusly, it's like they've never heard of a baby name book!

3. He is dreadful at potions.

But he is brilliant at DADA. Go figure right?

4. He envies his brother sometimes.

He got the cooler name, the better pranking skills, the ability to listen _and _talk to snakes; he just can't help feeling inferior sometimes.

Then his cousin smacks him upside the head a few times and he's out of it.

5. His patronus is a stallion.

He doesn't know why, but James seems to find it funny.

6. Despite what everyone says, he is proud to be friends with a Malfoy.

To some it seems like corruption; To him it seems like a new era when old enemies can finally get along.

7. When he was younger he always wanted to be an auror.

After the battle, however, he realized he'd rather save lives than put them away.

8. He became an official Healer when he was 20 years old.

He doesn't regret his decision.

9. When he was 16, he thought about marriage. At 20, he watched his 18 year old little sister get married and thought, _When am I going to get my turn?_ At 26, he comforted his sister before he went and knocked the snot out of her husband because he cheated.

He decided then that marriage wasn't for him.

10. One day when he was 40 years old, thought about his life. His successes, his failures, his relationships. Had he let people down? Were his parents disappointed in him because he didn't follow their plan?

He threw the quaffle to his god-daughter, Harri, and came to the sound decision:  
_No._


	3. Scorpius H Malfoy

**AN: I know I haven't updated in like a month, but I have an excuse! EOCT'S! Play Practice for Fiddler on the Roof!(which i _totally _****recommend seeing) and all around Highschool! AHHH!**

******Anyway, Enough excuses! They are no excuse themselves!(_I have no Idea what I just said there. If you think you know, please tell me_)**

******SO, after a loooooooooooooonnggg wait, Chapter Trois! (I know french too!)**

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

1. He hates being compared to his father.

But hey, if your father turned put to be a superficial pure-blood obsessed egotistical maniac with a loose wand, you'd hate being compared to him too.

2. He really thinks he doesn't belong in Gryffindor.

He thinks, _Why Me? Why not Max Clements from Hufflepuff? He's got the same guts as me. HE'S not Slytherin spawn._ What He doesn't realize is that he was put in Gryffindor for being brave his whole life and for what's to come; For facing the trials of being a Death Eaters son.

3. Potions is the only thing he can beat Al _and_ Rose in.

Makes sense doesn't it?

4. Besides all the fuss being made about and all the discussions made by admirers, His hair is DIRTY blonde, not PLATINUM blonde.

Simple mistake, but one too often made.

5. Of all the people Scorpius has ever met, He respects Ron Weasley the most.

I mean, Mr. Weasley's an auror, an upstanding man, a member of the golden trio, a dad, a Cannon's fan, He even has his own Chocolate frog card! But it's not because of the chocolate frogs or the awesome auror adventures he has that makes Scorpius respect him so much, no. It's because of his loyalty to his friends.

6. The worst moment of his life was when he got possessed during the battle and attacked his friends, his loves, his family.

He still regrets it.

7. He's always been jealous of the Potters and Weasleys.

They were the loving, close family he wished he always had. Need I say more?

8. Scorpius almost, _almost_ changed his name to Black when he got older.

It was a family name, everyone liked it. But Rose gave him an ultimatum: If she couldn't be Mrs. Malfoy, then she wouldn't be Mrs. Black either.

Needless to say, he kept his name the way it was.

9. Scorpius Malfoy's nickname is Padfoot.

Al and Rose gave it to him while in school and even Harry thought it was fitting. I mean, he the first of his family in generations to be put in Gryffindor, he ran away from home to his best mates house when he was still Hogwarts age, blasted off the family tapestry be his father. Maybe history _is_ repeating itself.

10. Rose had absolutely no say when it came to naming Her's and Scorpius's first daughter Veronica Artemis.

It was all His idea. His way of showing respect.


	4. Lily Luna Potter

**HUMDINGER IS BACK BABY! It's summer and the pen is In My hand!(figuratively of course). Now fellow readers you shall hear all about the youngest Potter, Lily. This one was kind of harder for me to write because I can adapt better with the first three and James. I don't know why, I just do. **

**I also must warn you about this chapter: It has not one, but _two_ OC deaths and mentions of infidelity and abuse. On a scale of 1 - 10 on the darkness meter, This is about a 2.75. But trust me, I can go darker. My mind is scary sometimes.**

**ANYWAYS! Shout out to _obsessivegirl73 _who became my first reviewer ever. His/Her review made me happy I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming in joy! He/She gets to take 50 points to whichever house she/he belongs to!**

**DISCLAIMER::: **Don't ask I don't own.

**With out further Adieu, CHAPTER VIER! (German for "FOUR!")**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter

1. She, like her brother James, has the Weasley gene for mischief…

But it is often overpowered by the Potter gene of curiosity.

2. She is, like the rest of her family, a Quidditch nut.

She plays chaser for Gryffindor, naturally.

3. Her best friend is Hugo…

4. …But her favorite cousin is Lucy.

Being Weasleys, both of them can handle Lily when she gets plan that is usually foiled by Potter luck and She knows she can talk to Hugo about anything, but there are certain things a boy with half the mind of Ron Weasley doesn't need to know.

You know…Girl _things._ (AN: **If you still can't get what I'm trying to say, go ask your older sister). **And Lucy is just the person she goes to.

5. She, like Al, can hear snakes talk, but only half the time. Sometimes it's just hissing

She envies James for his abilities.

6. There was a time when she had a crush on Scorpius.

It was obvious too. What changed? She met Andrew, a muggle boy that lived down the street from her house at age 13. Now whenever he's in the room and Scorpius is brought up all she can think is: "_Scorpius who?"_

7. She always loved Andrew, even when he _left_.

But then she met her boyfriend Vladimir. He made everything alright again.

_Didn't he?_

8. The first person she went to when she found out Vladimir was cheating on her was not to her brother Al, like everyone thought, or even her parents.

It was to her namesake. She thought maybe hearing Aunt Luna talking about her creatures would help her keep an open mind about the situation.

It didn't.

9. When Andrew _left_ she sobbed for days to the point where her parents had to force her to drink a calming potion. When Vladimir left she didn't shed a tear.

How could she cry for a person that beat her?

10. Six months after Vladimir was buried Andrea Alastora Divine Potter was born.

Divine for the blessing that she was, Alastora for the auror that always had "Constant Vigilance", and Andrea for true love.

Her _Real_ True love.

* * *

**AN(again): Ok, I promised myself I would never do this. I always said to myself, "_Shaley, if you wait long enough, you'll start getting some feedback. Just wait!"_**

***hint hint**wink wink**nudge nudge***

**I also have the first 3 chapters written for an HP after war story that I need to get typed up. I think I'll Post it once I finish with this one. What do you guys think? *brings put singsongy voice* It's going to be totally awesome*With some adventures and non-sickening RoMione, GiArry, and LuVille fluff***

**Until next time,**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**Your Humdinger.**


	5. Hugo Arthur Weasley

**AN: I decided to do Hugo this time. And I know I haven't updated in a while, I was at Disney World for the first time ever. I'm 15 years old and I felt like a 6 year old all over again! Anyway, without Further adieu, chapter 5!**

**SHOUT OUT TO obsessivegirl73 for being Totally Awesome and my best Reviewer!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own HJP**

* * *

Hugo Arthur Weasley

1. He was born in a muggle hospital.

His dad was working overtime at the ministry and his mum happened to be alone in the house visiting with his Uncle Charlie when…well…_stuff_ happened and St. Mungo's too far too drive to.**(AN: Five guesses who gets to be godfather!)**

2. When he turned three his godfather got him a dragon stuffed animal that had been enchanted to fly.

This was when the obsession began.

3. When he was nine, Rose went off to Hogwarts, and Lily couldn't play every day. So, he brought home some lizards and frogs to keep in the bath tub.

His mother was not amused.

4. He was so sure he was going to be in Hufflepuff.

He was bookish but wasn't bright like Victoire in Ravenclaw, He was clever but not sly like Roxanne in Slytherin, and sure he was brave but not like his other cousins in Gryffindor. What was left? Hufflepuff.

But Gryffindor isn't too bad.

5. Care of Magical Creatures is his favorite subject.

And Hagrid his favorite professor.

6. He may be a Gryffindor, but he's absolutely tongue tied when it comes to girls.

Just ask Lola in Ravenclaw…or Susie in Hufflepuff…or that giant girl from Slytherin…

7. He loves flying, He loves quidditch, and he loves the Cannons; but he won't ever play.

There's just something about flying on a hippogriff that is far more enjoyable.

8. In his 3rd year, While His sister and cousins were fighting the half-blood terrorist group, some dark people took control of Hogwarts.

When the fighting finally came, the dark side had an advantage…and Hugo stole it from them. Unfortunately, as soon as the fighting was over, Frou-Frou had to go back to the dragon preserve in Romania. Hugo didn't mind though.

He'd see her again in five years.

9. Lily is his best friend. He'd do anything for her.

_Even if it meant "convincing" her fiancé to __**leave.**_

10. When Hugo got older he followed his dream: Dragons. He eventually found love with another trainer on the reserve and they were the perfect team.

But even so, he wondered what life would have been if he took another job-maybe in the ministry.

He came to this conclusion: _Life would suck._

* * *

**AN: I had fun writing Hugo, but I'm not sure how it turned out. A little help guys?**

**On another note: I am beginning a read the book series and a Bellatrix FanFic. Is she awesome or what? ;)**

**Leave me your thoughts because I wanna know! Even if you think it's completely horrible! (though it won't help my self-esteem at all...)**

**Till then, **

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**S. Humdinger**


	6. Roxanne Marie Weasley

Roxanne Marie Weasley

1. She is probably the most tomboyish out of all of her female cousins.

Just ask her brother.

2. After Teddy and Victoire, she is the one all the cousins come to with problems.

After all, she was the best listener and the one most likely to pick a fight.

3. Contrary to popular belief, she _**does**_ havefears.

She gets scared of toads and talking vegetables like everyone else.

4. When she broke up with her first boyfriend, she was a little sad.

But she felt a little better after ice cream, breaking the bloke's nose, and having a long chat with her best friend and dorm mate, Izzy.

5. The second time the Triwizard Tournament was held, she and Izzy were uberly(**Pronounced like it sounds**) excited. They got dresses together, did make up on each other and both even had dates.

But why did her insides squirm when she saw Izzy dancing with Alex Shackles?

6. She probably distrusted Scorpius out of all the cousins, even more than James.

But then one day he stood up for her and she started to think "_Hey, this kid's alright."_

7. She was a little scared of her family's reaction when they found out she played for both teams (**And I ain't talking Quidditch!**).

But she was very surprised when they accepted it and nothing changed (Okay. Maybe it _was_ a bit awkward at first, but they're family. Whattaya gonna do?)

8. During the Take over at Hogwarts (**See Hugo's story**), she fought hard in the beginning.

But when she found Izzy's lifeless body on the 4th floor, she about magically drained herself giving the SOB's what they deserved.

9. At Izzy's funeral, she vowed then and there that she would never love again.

And she didn't.

10. When she was 30 years old she adopted her first child and raised the infant as a single mother.

The child's name was Izzy.

* * *

**This is for whoever gave me the idea for Roxanne. Thanks for all your reviews guys! and hey? Maybe check out my other stories, yeah?**


	7. Lola Lovegood

**Ok, I know that Luna goes off and marries some guy named Rolf *snicker*, but I think we all know who she really ends up with right? And instead of twin _boys_ with "L" names, I've made them Twin _girls_ with "L" names. And I gave her aan older son that is briefly mentioned as "Philus." This is short for Xenophilius after his grandfather.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Lola Lovegood

1. She is proud to be a twin.

Her sister is her best friend.

2. When she was younger, she wondered why she had blonde hair while her twin had brown.

If they were twins, they were supposed to be the same, right?

3. Even though she was in Ravenclaw, her best subject was taught by the Gryffindor head of House.

There was just _something_ suspicious about Prof. Longbottom.

4. She felt proud to have a sibling, well _half_-sibling in Slytherin.

Philius was still a good person. Right?

5. She cried for hours when her brother died the first time.

Lumi didn't cry at all.

6. Even though she loves her twin dearly, she still thinks Lumi should open up her mind more.

Perhaps the wrackspurts are at work again.

7. The worst moment of her life was when Luminara was kidnapped.

But Lola also learned something about herself that day: She had enough courage to be in Gryffindor, just like her sister.

8. She dated Albus for 5 years.

Then they broke up. They remain friends.

9. When she was 17 years old she learned who her's and Luminara's real father was.

And everything made sense.

10. When she was 28 she went around the world one summer with her dad. Together they discovered 15 new species of magical plants and herbs including a cure for Lycanthropy.

Neville was very proud of his daughter.

* * *

**Imagine Lola with slightly darker blonde hair than Luna's and Luminara with dark hair like Neville's. Otherwise they're identical. As for Philius...well...he has a back story, but I'm not going to tell it. It's a shocker you won't believe *evil laugh* :)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME THROW UP RAINBOWS OF JOY SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Oh, btw, I'm on Pottermore :D**


End file.
